Dominex (Watcher Datafile)
DOMINEX Dominex was created be the Quist in order to destroy any planet they were unable to take over. Acting on behalf of the super-computer Dominus the large and incredible dangerous Dominex was send to destroy planet Earth. It was stopped by the Avengers and Thunderbolts, including Firebird. Dominex is hugely strong, can self-repair, and project a force field. Affiliations Solo 4D10, Buddy 4D6, Team 4D8 Distinctions Built to Cause Gigantic Destruction, Created by Dominus, Planet Destroyer Power Sets QUIST WORLD DESTROYER Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Strength D12, Sensors D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Super-heavy Plating D10 SFX: Auto-Repair Systems. Spend a doom die to recover equal-sized physical stress or step back your physical trauma by –1. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by airborne toxins or chemicals, extreme temperature, fatigue, hunger, pressure, psychic effects, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: Self-Destruct. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Add your affiliatio dice and your physical stress to the pool and step up any doom dice added to this roll. Destroy Dominex afterwards. Limit: Gigantic Robot. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit in narrow spaces, and other problems. Turn a Quist World Destroyer power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Large-Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to this character or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. Dominex only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Quist World Destroyer power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. WEAPONS PLATFORM Energy Blast D10, Energy Shield D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Weapons Platform stunt or step up a Weapons Platform power by +1 for your next action. Spend a doom die to use this SFX if your opponent’s action succeeds. SFX: ''' ''Force Shield. '' Until Energy Shield has been shutdown, spend a doom die to cancel an effect die of the same size targeting a Quist World Destroyer trait. '''SFX: High-Energy Beam. Against a single target, double Energy Blast. Remove the highest rolling die and add use three dice for your total, then step back Energy Blast by –1. SFX: ''' ''Reroute Power. '' If Energy Blast or Energy Shield is stepped back or shutdown, spend a doom die to recover power to the level of that doom die. '''Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Weapons Platform power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Quist